1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to portable electronic devices, particularly, to a portable electronic device having a guide function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc., are increasingly humanized, therefore making them more accessible for the visually impaired.
Portable electronic devices may be equipped with various satellite positioning systems, such as global positioning system (GPS), to provide the guide function. However, portable electronic devices equipped with GPS can only inform users of their position. GPS devices can not inform their users of the distances and types of obstacles in their path, and may have poor precision and accuracy. Moreover, when the users are in a closed in environment or place, the portable electronic devices with GPS may not work normally due to poor signal reception.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.